harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Albus Perkamentus
Professor Albus Parcival Wolfram Bertus Perkamentus (Engels: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore) was een professor en later het schoolhoofd van Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Hij werd vermoord door Serverus Sneep met de Vloek des Doods op zijn eigen verzoek in het jaar 1997 tijdens het Slag om de Astronomietoren. Zijn hobby's waren bowlen, breipatronen en luisteren naar kamermuziek Biografie 'Jeugd' Perkamentus is geboren in Stee-aan-de-Wee in juli of augustus in 1881. Toen Albus 10 jaar oud was werd zijn zusje Ariana aangevallen door drie Dreuzeljongens omdat die haar door een gat in de heg zagen toveren en van haar eisten dat ze hen nog meer trucjes zou laten zien. Ze weigerde dit, en de jongens vielen haar vervolgens aan. Vanaf dat moment weigerde ze ooit nog te toveren, maar het is voor een jonge heks of tovenaar haast niet mogelijk om de toverkracht onder controle te houden en zo af en toe kwam het tot een uitbarsting. Om te voorkomen dat ze werd opgesloten in Sint Holisto's Hospitaal voor Magische Ziektes en Zwaktes, houden haar ouders haar angstvallig binnen en dus gaat ze ook niet naar school. Vader Parcival neemt wraak op de drie jongens en wordt naar Azkaban gestuurd voor misdaden tegen Dreuzels. Omdat moeder Kendra het niet langer uithield in Stee-aan-de-Wee, waar het gezin woonde, verhuisde de familie naar Goderics Eind. Albus heeft ook een broer, Desiderius. Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Sterfgevallen 1997 Categorie:Slag om de Astronomietoren deelnemers Categorie:Slag bij het Departement van Mytificatie deelnemers Categorie:Bloedverrader Categorie:Chocokikkerplaatjes Categorie:Vijanden van Dooddoeners Categorie:Doden door de Vloek des Doods Categorie:Drinkers van de drank der wanhoop Categorie:Perkamentus familie Categorie:Zegevlier Eigenaars Categorie:Eerste Orde van de Feniks Categorie:Griffoendors Categorie:Halfbloed Categorie:Half wees Categorie:Zweinstein medewerkers Categorie:Zweinstein Klassenoudsten Categorie:Zweinstein studenten Categorie:Vernietigers van Gruzielementen Categorie:Zoekers naar Gruzilementen Categorie:Legilimens Categorie:Occlumens Categorie:Ontvangers van de Orde van Merlijn Categorie:Wachtwoord Categorie:Portretten Categorie:Tweede Orde van de Feniks Categorie:Tweede Oorlog Slachtoffers Categorie:Gesorteerd in 1892 Categorie:Spreuk uitvinders Categorie:Opperste Hotemetoten Categorie:Ongehuwde personen Categorie:Tovenaar van de Maand Categorie:Alchemisten Categorie:Zweinstein schoolhoofden Categorie:Leden Wikenweegschaar Categorie:Beschermers van de Steen der Wijzen Categorie:Slachtoffers van moord Categorie:Heksenmeesters Categorie:Geboortes 1881 Categorie:Gruzilement jagers Carriere op Zweinstein porno is goed en gezond vond jij dit kanker racistisch voeg mij dan toe op Facebook Samuel David Tussen de oorlogen POEPSEKS MET SAMUEL DAVID VOEG ME AUB TOEEE IK BEN EEN KANKER NEGER DIE SEKS WILTT HIER IS DE LINK https://www.facebook.com/samuel.david.54772728?fref=ts Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Sterfgevallen 1997 Categorie:Slag om de Astronomietoren deelnemers Categorie:Slag bij het Departement van Mytificatie deelnemers Categorie:Bloedverrader Categorie:Chocokikkerplaatjes Categorie:Vijanden van Dooddoeners Categorie:Doden door de Vloek des Doods Categorie:Drinkers van de drank der wanhoop Categorie:Perkamentus familie Categorie:Zegevlier Eigenaars Categorie:Eerste Orde van de Feniks Categorie:Griffoendors Categorie:Halfbloed Categorie:Half wees Categorie:Zweinstein medewerkers Categorie:Zweinstein Klassenoudsten Categorie:Zweinstein studenten Categorie:Vernietigers van Gruzielementen Categorie:Zoekers naar Gruzilementen Categorie:Legilimens Categorie:Occlumens Categorie:Ontvangers van de Orde van Merlijn Categorie:Wachtwoord Categorie:Portretten Categorie:Tweede Orde van de Feniks Categorie:Tweede Oorlog Slachtoffers Categorie:Gesorteerd in 1892 Categorie:Spreuk uitvinders Categorie:Opperste Hotemetoten Categorie:Ongehuwde personen Categorie:Tovenaar van de Maand Categorie:Alchemisten Categorie:Zweinstein schoolhoofden Categorie:Leden Wikenweegschaar Categorie:Beschermers van de Steen der Wijzen Categorie:Slachtoffers van moord Categorie:Heksenmeesters Categorie:Geboortes 1881 Categorie:Gruzilement jagers 1993-1994 1994-1995 Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog kak zei die kanker neger die ruikt naar kak ja en ga naar mijn youtube kanaal dash gamingcentral hier is de link pls abonneer ik film heel goet met mijn ipat en ik maak leuke video's pls ga abonneren http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCekgqf4QVQsoQLPXNkh0ryA :DDDD ik ga binnenkort goete goetgekeurd viteo maken voor dagelijksuhateee Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Sterfgevallen 1997 Categorie:Slag om de Astronomietoren deelnemers Categorie:Slag bij het Departement van Mytificatie deelnemers Categorie:Bloedverrader Categorie:Chocokikkerplaatjes Categorie:Vijanden van Dooddoeners Categorie:Doden door de Vloek des Doods Categorie:Drinkers van de drank der wanhoop Categorie:Perkamentus familie Categorie:Zegevlier Eigenaars Categorie:Eerste Orde van de Feniks Categorie:Griffoendors Categorie:Halfbloed Categorie:Half wees Categorie:Zweinstein medewerkers Categorie:Zweinstein Klassenoudsten Categorie:Zweinstein studenten Categorie:Vernietigers van Gruzielementen Categorie:Zoekers naar Gruzilementen Categorie:Legilimens Categorie:Occlumens Categorie:Ontvangers van de Orde van Merlijn Categorie:Wachtwoord Categorie:Portretten Categorie:Tweede Orde van de Feniks Categorie:Tweede Oorlog Slachtoffers Categorie:Gesorteerd in 1892 Categorie:Spreuk uitvinders Categorie:Opperste Hotemetoten Categorie:Ongehuwde personen Categorie:Tovenaar van de Maand Categorie:Alchemisten Categorie:Zweinstein schoolhoofden Categorie:Leden Wikenweegschaar Categorie:Beschermers van de Steen der Wijzen Categorie:Slachtoffers van moord Categorie:Heksenmeesters Categorie:Geboortes 1881 Categorie:Gruzilement jagers Abonneer ook op xDarkWardenx ik ben kk zielig enzoo knollll XD Fysieke verschijning Persoonlijkheid In de dagelijkse omgang is Perkamentus eigenzinnig en onvoorspelbaar, heeft een grillig gevoel voor humor en laat zich niet veel aan formaliteiten gelegen liggen, hoewel hij meestal beleefd en vriendelijk blijft. Hij is vrij van vooroordelen jegens niet-menselijke magische rassen die door menselijke tovenaars wel eens onheus bejegend worden, zoals Huis-elfen en centauri. Veel collega-tovenaars beschouwen hem daarom als een zonderling, hoewel ze een groot respect hebben voor zijn magische vermogens, waar hij overigens zelf uiterst bescheiden over is. Een verklaring van zijn zonderlinge gedrag kan zijn dat Albus nooit een gelijke had, met uitzondering van, naar eigen zeggen, Grindelwald en Voldemort. Perkamentus gaf echter toe in het laatste deel van de reeks, Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood dat hij dacht 'misschien zelfs iets bedrevener' te zijn dan Grindelwald, en had al eerder opgebiecht dat Voldemort waarschijnlijk de machtigste tovenaar ooit was, en dat hij 'zelfs met al zijn magische vermogens waarschijnlijk niet in staat was hem te verslaan'. Bezittingen Bezittingen Na zijn dood heeft Perkamentus al zijn bezittingen, op een aantal uitzonderingen na, nagelaten aan Zweinstein. * De 'uitsteker' is één van de bezittingen van Perkamentus. Een uitsteker ziet eruit als een gewone aansteker en wordt gebruikt om het licht uit lichtbronnen op te slokken en eventueel later weer terug te sturen (nagelaten aan Ron Wemel). * De ring van de Familie Mergel, afstammelingen van Zalazar Zwadderich. Deze ring was tevens een Gruzielement van Heer Voldemort en één van de Relieken van de Dood, namelijk de Steen van Wederkeer (nagelaten aan Harry Potter). * Zwaard van Goderic Griffoendor (nagelaten aan Harry Potter). * Een oude editie van De Vertelsels van Baker de Bard (nagelaten aan Hermelien Griffel). * Een horloge met twaalf wijzers en kleine planeten in plaats van cijfers. * De Spiegel van Neregeb. * Een hersenpan. * De toverstok van Perkamentus was de Zegevlier, een onoverwinnelijke toverstaf. Kwaliteiten en bijzonderheden * Perkamentus' Patronus is een Feniks. Perkamentus heeft uitgevonden hoe je met je Patronus berichten kan versturen naar anderen. * Perkamentus spreekt Meermans en Koetervlaams (de taal van kobolden). Hij verstaat ook Sisselspraak. * Perkamentus' boeman is het lijk van zijn zus, Ariana. * Perkamentus zag in de Spiegel van Neregeb zijn familie, gelukkig en samen. * Volgens auteur Rowling had Perkamentus goede leraren op Zweinstein, maar heeft hij zich de meeste dingen zelf geleerd, zonder leraar. Hij wordt dus voorgesteld als een doorgedreven autodidact. * Perkamentus is bedreven in Legilimentie en Occlumentie, zoals hij zelf zegt. In hoeverre hij daarin bedreven is is niet bekend, net als het niet bekend is of hij er beter of slechter in is dan Sneep of Voldemort. * In Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen zegt hij dat hij 'geen onzichtbaarheidsmantel nodig heeft om onzichtbaar te zijn'. In het zevende boek wordt duidelijk dat hij hiermee bedoelt dat hij zo'n sterke Kameoflagespreuk kan uitspreken dat hij volledig onzichtbaar is. Van zowel Grindelwald als Voldemort is bekend dat zij dit ook konden. * Perkamentus is één van de weinige tovenaars die een Feniks heeft 'getemd'. Hij heeft zijn Feniks Felix genoemd. Carrière prestaties Relaties Familie Ouders Ariane Perkamentus Desiderius Perkamentus Gellert Grindelwald Perkamentus was homoseksueel en had vlak na zijn schoolperiode gevoelens voor Gellert Grindelwald, de neef van familievriendin Mathilda Belladonna die bij zijn tante kwam te wonen en zou uitgroeien tot een hele duistere tovenaar. Gellert was één van de weinigen met wie Albus op zijn eigen niveau kon praten en hij wilde samen met hem de wereld veroveren, tovenaars laten heersen en zorgen dat geen enkele tovenaar nog bang hoefde te zijn voor Dreuzels. Samen hadden zij ook de leus "Het Doel Heiligt de Middelen". Deze leus liet Grindelwald later zelfs aanbrengen boven de poort van de gevangenis Normengard, die hij liet bouwen om zijn tegenstanders in op te sluiten. Perkamentus zijn plicht om voor zijn broer en zusje te zorgen, weerhield hem hier echter van. Hij haatte destijds die verantwoordelijkheid en wilde met Gellert Grindelwald de wereld veroveren en heersen over de Dreuzels, zodat dat wat zijn zusje was aangedaan, nooit meer voor zou kunnen komen. Zijn broer Desiderius ging hier tegenin en in een duel tussen Gellert Grindelwald, Albus en Desiderius werd plotseling Albus' zusje Ariana geraakt en vermoord. Wie de precieze dader van de drie was, werd nooit bekend. Wel is Grindelwald de dag daarna nog vertrokken per Viavia, om nooit meer iets van zich te laten horen. Gellert Grindelwald sloeg de verkeerde kant op met zijn ideeën. Door zijn gevoelens voor Gellert, wilde Perkamentus dit niet inzien en het niet tegen hem opnemen, tot het moment kwam waarop hij besefte dat hij de enige was die Grindelwald nog kon stoppen. In 1945 kwam dat befaamde duel waarin Perkamentus Grindelwald versloeg. Marten Vilijn (Heer Voldemort) Perkamentus is de enige tovenaar waar Voldemort ooit bang voor is geweest. In het verleden gaf Perkamentus hem al les, en was het zelfs Perkamentus die hem uit het Weeshuis haalde. Als Voldemort terug komt naar Zweinstein en een baan vraagt als leraar, wordt hij door Perkamentus afgewezen. Ook weigert deze hem Voldemort te noemen, maar blijft hem aanspreken met Marten Vilijn. Voldemort snapt niet dat Perkamentus op Zweinstein is gebleven, zelfs nadat hem tot 3 keer toe de post van Minister van Toverkunst was aangeboden, maar voor Perkamentus is er niets belangrijker dan het doorgeven van oude kennis en het scherpen van jonge geesten. Een politieke carriére heeft Perkamentus nooit kunnen boeien. Perkamentus is jaren bezig geweest met het onderzoeken van Voldemorts verleden. Hij komt er ook achter dat Voldemort Gruzielementen heeft, een deelt deze informatie later met Harry. In de ruïnes van het Huis Mergel, vond hij de Ring van Zalazar Zwadderich en vernietigde deze. Harry Potter Perkamentus was degene die besliste dat Harry bij zijn enige overgebleven familieleden, de Duffelingen, moest gaan wonen. Rubeus Hagrid Minerva Anderling Albus Perkamentus vond Minerva op een avond huilend in haar klaslokaal. Ze was toen net in dienst als lerares en had gehoord dat haar eerdere liefde, waar ze nog steeds gevoelens voor had, was getrouwd met een andere vrouw. Ze biechtte haar hele liefdesverhaal aan Perkamentus op. Albus bood zowel ontspanning als wijsheid en vertelde Minerva van zijn eigen familiegeschiedenis, die Minerva nog niet bekend was. De vertrouwenszaken die die nacht werden uitgewisseld tussen twee intens gereserveerde persoonlijkheden, vormden de basis van een eeuwigdurend wederzijds respect en vriendschap. Severus Sneep Engelbert Dop Ron Wemel en Hermelien Griffel Wemel familie James en Lily Potter Duffeling familie Sirius Zwarts Remus Lupos Peter Pippeling Peter Pippeling was een lid van de Orde van de Feniks en een vriend van James, Sirius en Remus. Het is mogelijk dat hij een vriend was van Perkamentus, voordat hij James en Lily verraadde aan Voldemort. Perkamentus leerde van zijn verraad in 1994, en vertelde Harry dat, nadat hij het leven Pippeling had gered, bij hem in het krijt stond. Wat Perkamentus zei was waar: Pippeling probeerde Harry te wurgen tijdens de schermutseling op Villa Malfidus, maar hij aarzelde, waardoor zijn zilveren hand die werd gemaakt door Voldemort hem wurgde en uiteindelijk doodde. Alastor Dolleman Felix Albus Perkamentus had een zeer sterke band met Felix, zijn Feniks, die als boodschapper en nauwe metgezel diende. Perkamentus had Felix altijd verzorgd toen hij werd herboren uit de as na zijn talloze sterfgevallen en in ruil was Felix zeer loyaal aan hem. Felix was bereid om een Avada Kedavra in te nemen om Perkamentus te beschermen, en deed dat om hem te verdedigen tegen Heer Voldemort. Hij hielp ook Albus te laten ontsnappen aan van verschillende leden van het Ministerie van Toverkunst toen ze probeerden om hem te arresteren. Toen Perkamentus stierf was Felix gerouwd door het zingen een klaagzang en liet toen links Zweinstein en werd blijkbaar nooit meer gezien. Orde van de Feniks Zweinstein personeel Strijders van Perkamentus De Strijders van Perkamentus was een organisatie opgericht en geleid door Harry Potter, om de leerlingen van Zweinstein te beschermen tegen Heer Voldemort. Haar leden waren Harry Potter, Ron Wemel, Hermelien Griffel, Ginny Wemel, Marcel Lubbermans, Loena Leeflang, Fred en George Wemel, Cho Chang, Daan Tomas, Simon Filister, Parvati en Padma Patil, Belinda Broom, Hannah Albedil, Ernst Marsman, Suzanne Bonkel, Joost Flets-Frimel, Michel Kriek, Terry Bootsman, Anton Goldstein, Katja Bell, Alicia Spinet, Angelique Jansenn, Kasper en Dennis Krauwel, Zacharias Smid en Marina Elsdonk. Alle leden van de Strijders van Perkamentus waren geschokt door de dood van Perkamentus, en het is mogelijk dat ze allemaal vochten in de Slag om Zweinstein. Twee van de leden werden gedood: Fred Wemel, en Kasper Krauwel. De twee overlopers, Marina Elsdonk en Zacharias Smid, zijn degenen die niet geloven in Perkamentus vanaf het begin, en niet deelnemen aan de eindstrijd. Andere vriendschappen Tijdens zijn leven, werd Perkamentus vriend van vele beroemde tovenaars en heksen, zoals Nicolaas Flamel en zijn vrouw, Perenelle, Mathilda Belladonna en Griselda Koudstaal. Nicolaas Flamel en Perenelle waren meer dan 650 jaar oud, toen zij besloten om de Steen der Wijzen te vernietigen om de terugkeer van Heer Voldemort te dwarsbomen. Mathilda Belladonna overleed een paar maanden na Perkamentus, ze werd gedood door Voldemort. Dooddoeners en vijanden Media File:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Dumbledore's Suspension|Dumbledore's Suspension File:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Dumbledore's warning|Dumbledore's warning File:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Dumbledore's speech|Dumbledore's speech File:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Dumbledore overrides Umbridge|Dumbledore overrides Umbridge File:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Dumbledore takes the fall|Dumbledore takes the fall File:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Dumbledore explains everything|Dumbledore explains everything Etymologie Albus is het Latijnse woord voor wit. Hij heeft een lange witte baard en het hij is een goed mens. Wit is de kleur die meestal voor het goede en reine staat. Wit kan ook de kleur van rouw zijn. Geposte afbeelding Ook is het de oude naam van Schotland. Dumbledore is een oud Engels woord voor Hommel. Hij is ook wel iemand die altijd in zichzelf zit te hummen. Eventueel kan het ook nog een samentrekking zijn van de Engelse woorden 'dumb-bell' en 'dorment', dat samen 'slapende stommerik' betekent... Achter de schermen Verschijningen *Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen *Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film) *Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game) *Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer *Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film) *Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game) *Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban *Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (film) *Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game) *Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker *Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film) *Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (game) *Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks *Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film) *Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game) *Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins *Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film) *Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (game) *Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood *Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood deel 1 *Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood deel 1 (game) *Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood deel 2 *Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood deel 2 (game) *De Vertelsels van Baker de Bard *Fabeldieren en Waar Ze Te Vinden *Zwerkbal door de eeuwen heen *Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book *LEGO Harry Potter: Bouwen aan de Magische Wereld *LEGO Harry Potter: Tekens van de Magische Wereld *Tovenaar van de Maand *Harry Potter: Zwerkbal *LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 *LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 *LEGO Creator: Harry Potter *Harry Potter and he Forbidden Journey *Harry Potter LEGO Sets *Pottermore *Harry Potter Trading Card Game *The Making of Harry Potter Noten en referencies es:Albus Dumbledore de:Albus Dumbledore fr:Albus Dumbledore pl:Albus Dumbledore ru:Альбус Дамблдор fi:Albus Dumbledore en:Albus Dumbledore it:Albus Silente Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Sterfgevallen 1997 Categorie:Slag om de Astronomietoren deelnemers Categorie:Slag bij het Departement van Mytificatie deelnemers Categorie:Bloedverrader Categorie:Chocokikkerplaatjes Categorie:Vijanden van Dooddoeners Categorie:Doden door de Vloek des Doods Categorie:Drinkers van de drank der wanhoop Categorie:Perkamentus familie Categorie:Zegevlier Eigenaars Categorie:Eerste Orde van de Feniks Categorie:Griffoendors Categorie:Halfbloed Categorie:Half wees Categorie:Zweinstein medewerkers Categorie:Zweinstein Klassenoudsten Categorie:Zweinstein studenten Categorie:Vernietigers van Gruzielementen Categorie:Zoekers naar Gruzilementen Categorie:Legilimens Categorie:Occlumens Categorie:Ontvangers van de Orde van Merlijn Categorie:Wachtwoord Categorie:Portretten Categorie:Tweede Orde van de Feniks Categorie:Tweede Oorlog Slachtoffers Categorie:Gesorteerd in 1892 Categorie:Spreuk uitvinders Categorie:Opperste Hotemetoten Categorie:Ongehuwde personen Categorie:Tovenaar van de Maand Categorie:Alchemisten Categorie:Zweinstein schoolhoofden Categorie:Leden Wikenweegschaar Categorie:Beschermers van de Steen der Wijzen Categorie:Slachtoffers van moord Categorie:Heksenmeesters Categorie:Geboortes 1881 Categorie:Gruzilement jagers